


Play Crack the Sky

by mariinesvm



Series: Play Crack the Sky [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, Drug Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Overdosing, Pack Feels, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tour Bus, past drug abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariinesvm/pseuds/mariinesvm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragmento de “Hale Tira del Enchufe del Futuro del Rock,” Rolling Stone, Edición 1203 – Oct. 2014<br/>“Fans y veteranos de la industria musical quedan impresionados en la secuela de la súbita partida del baterista Derek Hale de la banda Smokes for Harris. En el momento en que el cuarteto de Beacon Hills, California parece estar en la cúspide del estrellato del rock después de un disco doble platino, Smokes tiene todo que perder.”</p><p>Fragmento de “Smokes for Harris: Gladiator,” SPIN.com  - Feb. 2015<br/>“Smokes for Harris cede un poco a el pop punk del año pasado en su segundo disco, pero en lugar de mimar a los fans de una era perdida elevan el género de una manera no vista desde hace un tiempo.  El líder Stiles Stilinski trabaja doblemente como cantante y compositor principal y prueba que puede manejar la tarea incluso sin el ex-bajista Derek Hale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Crack the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989786) by [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). 



> N.A.:
> 
> Una nota en las canciones y playlists:  
> Decidi juntar un playlist en 8tracks de todas las canciones mencionadas en este fic, el cual pueden encontrar [justo aquí](http://8tracks.com/upinsmokes/play-crack-the-playlist).
> 
> Y luego [noneedforhystereks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedforhystereks/pseuds/noneedforhystereks) vino he hizo unos playlist perfectos en 8track que de verdad [deberían revisar](http://8tracks.com/anaisnt/need-you-like-water-in-my-lungs-play-crack-the-sky). <3
> 
> Si tienen sugerencias de canciones o canciones que les gusta escuchar mientras leen, me podrían decir totalmente cualea son. ;)

Octubre, 2016

Antes de este preciso momento, había pasado un tiempo desde que Derek Hale había visto a Stiles Stilinski. Años. Pero había escuchado suficiente. Era difícil ignorar las noticias acerca del chico que había cambiado su vida y continuar hasta convertirse en… bueno.

Derek se le queda viendo, Stiles está fumando. La luz del cigarro se intensifica y atenúa con cada calada, iluminando sus definidas facciones. Alza su mano para agarrarlo de sus labios, sacude las cenizas en el porche y lo coloca nuevamente.

“¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?” él pregunta, con voz áspera.

“Apaga el cigarro y lo consideraré.”

Lo tira al piso y lo aplasta con su talón. “¿Qué tal ahora?”

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”

“Tenía un acto en San Francisco ayer, tengo un show en Sacramento mañana. Pensé que podría pasar por aquí.”

“Así que, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un acto y un show?”

Stiles sonríe por primera vez desde que Derek abrió su puerta. “Uno me hace sonar como un músico; el otro me hace sonar como un músico exitoso.”

“Ambos te hacen sonar como un imbécil.”

“Vamos, déjame entrar, hace frío aquí afuera.” Y le muestra rápidamente esa sonrisa, llena de conspiración y promesas. Y Derek lo deja entrar.

Mirándolo ahora, Derek todavía puede ver al chico que lo descarriló. Ojos ambarinos, piel pálida, cabello oscuro. El extraño aire de sofisticación. El profundo carácter temperamental de su cambiante corazón. La emoción de la sugerencia, la promesa de desenfreno, la atracción sexual. Su delgada complexión llevándolo todo. Demonios, si la isla de juguetes inadaptados con la que Derek se estrelló accidentalmente no hubiera sido gobernada por él, Derek se hubiera quedado atascado con el lacrosse y bonitas porristas catiras. Las chicas de la audiencia pueden amar la música, pero si no fuera por su carismático líder…

Derek se inclina contra el marco de la puerta y mira a Stiles mientras él se sienta en la mesa de la cocina como si estuviera en su casa. “¿Puede un viejo amigo tener algo de beber?” él pregunta.

“Claro.”

Derek abre el refrigerador y pesca una cerveza.

“No tenía que ser alcohólica necesariamente, pero me gusta el camino que esto está tomando,” Stiles dice cuando Derek la coloca enfrente de él.

Sexo. Eso es lo que Stiles personifica. Su lenta sonrisa de superioridad, sus conmovedores ojos, su mirada predatoria. Derek había caído tan duro por eso antes, pero no lo haría ahora.

“¿De qué lado estás bateando estos días?” Stiles pregunta. La habilidad de Stiles de acceder a los pensamientos de Derek sigue siendo tan inquietante como siempre.

“Para las vallas,” responde Derek.

“Chiste de béisbol, que tierno.”

“¿Acaso importa?”

“No tienes por qué ser tan reservado. Mira, te mostraré: le meto a cualquier cosa bonita que quiera que le meta. Tu turno.”

“Así que a la banda le va bien, me doy cuenta,” Derek pregunta.

“No seas evasivo y no cambies el tema,” responde Stiles.

“No es todos los días que tengo que padecer por una charla trivial con una estrella de rock exitosa como tú, discúlpame.” Derek espera que haya un buen balance de malicia y risa empapado en sus palabras.

“Eres perdonado,” Stiles replica.

Y dios, él es genial. Piernas largas, ajustados pantalones negros, botas desgastadas, camisa de cuadros bajo una ajustada chaqueta negra, guantes sin dedos. Es tan calculado, pero funciona. Su pelo es más largo de lo que era antes, desaliñado y fashionable. Derek le mira y aunque es mayor ahora, es exactamente la misma persona hasta en la postura y energía de cómo era hace todos esos años atrás.

“Oh jodete,” Derek dice cuando recuerda que debe hablar. “¿Por qué estas aquí?”

“Ya te dije—”

“¿Por qué estás aquí y no en donde tu papá?”

“Porque te quería ver.”

“¿Por qué?”

Stiles inclina su cerveza y bebe, ojos ambarinos fijos en Derek, y luego la coloca en la mesa de nuevo y la empuja hacia él. “Bebe.”

“¿Por qué querías verme?”

“Quería ver si llevabas ese look a lo James Dean que solías usar,” responde después de una pausa. Sonríe con suficiencia, sus ojos titilantes, y le empuja la cerveza más cerca. “Bebe, estas nervioso.”

“Por supuesto que estoy nervioso, después de dos años de silencio de radio, vienes y te apareces—”

“Si, después de dos años, ya no me puedo mantener alejado de tu puerta, Der. Toma un maldito trago, enfría tus reactores y déjame organizar mi jodida mente.”

Derek toma un trago.

“Sé que me odias por lo que hice,” Stiles murmura, su fachada desmoronándose. 

Derek no aporta nada.

“Escucha, estaba mal. Lo sé. Pero el sello discográfico—”

“Stiles, estoy en la escuela de leyes, no quiero estar en tu pequeña banda, me está yendo bien en la vida. Déjalo ir.”

“¿MI pequeña banda? ¿Discúlpame?”

Derek sonríe. Stiles farfulla, su cara intermitiendo entre molesta y sorprendida. A la final se decide por entretenida. “Tú hijo de perra.”

“No estoy molesto por la canción, estoy molesto porque desapareciste.”

Stiles toma la cerveza de regreso y toma un largo trago. “Culpa al sello por eso también.”

“Ajá.”

“Lo digo en serio. Sabes que te amaba.”

“Así decías.”

“Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke, your hand is the one I’m reaching for*, whoa-oh,” Stiles cita sin ánimo. “Esa es acerca de ti, sabes.”

“¿Incluso la parte después de esa? ¿‘Oh sweetheart, kiss me before you go, you’re the girl worth fighting for'*?”

“Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué hay ahora de esa pequeña banda, Hale?”

“Difícil no saberlo considerando las veces que sonó en la radio. De verdad me encantó la manera en que ustedes rimaron la palabra ‘for’ con ‘for’. Bastante ingenioso.”

“Oh, jodete.”

“Quiero decir, hay una diferencia, ¿verdad? NSYNC y los Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy y Panic! At the Disco, One Direction, y ahora Smokes for Harris. Ustedes son lo más reciente por lo que las chicas gritan ahora.”

Stiles solo se encoge de hombros. “Buen punto. Como sea, la canción sigue siendo acerca de ti.”

“¿Así que soy la chica por la que vale la pena luchar?”

“Aparentemente, tu eres la gran imbécil inmadura por la que vale la pena luchar. El sello quiere que vayamos por ambigüedad sexual en la tarima, así que te encantará saber que le digo a Scott que él es el chico por el que vale la pena luchar cada noche en el tour.”

“¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que había agotado…?”

“Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Solo cállate.”

Roba la cerveza de vuelta de Derek y toma otro trago. Cuando coloca la botella de vuelta a la mesa, él ha acomodado cuidadosamente su expresión a un perfecto nivel de altanería.

“No te olvides que solías ser uno de nosotros.”

Derek se mofa.

“Uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros,” corea Stiles.

“Solía ser, solía ser,” Derek corea de vuelta.

Stiles solía actuar a ser un marginado, pero él era igual de deseado en la escuela tanto como lo fue Derek en su mejor momento. Algunas veces incluso más. La mirada de todos habían seguido a Stiles por el pasillo, y él lo sabía. Le sonreía coquetamente a los atletas en el vestíbulo, se devoraba con la mirada a las chicas lindas con una enloquecedora semi-sonrisa, soltaba indirectas en clase implicando que podría acostarse con el/la profesor/a si se lo llegaran a pedir de una vez… Los ojos de la multitud recorrían su cuerpo desde sus jeans ajustados hasta sus audífonos y le veían pavonearse por el corredor, y querían ser como él. Cada uno de ellos, en lo más profundo, quería ser Stiles Stilinski. Y lo seguían haciendo. Todos querían acostarse con él, e incluso Derek había luchado con uñas y dientes para ganar ese exclusivo privilegio. Él había sido intocable, inalcanzable y completa y devastadoramente peligroso.

Y ahora esta gloriosa criatura estaba sentada en su mesa de comedor. Apestando a nicotina y a sudor y a café rancio. Con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. El silencio se estira entre ellos,los ojos de cada uno fijos en el otro.

Stiles había metido a Derek en un montón de problemas. Él había sido una mala influencia. Y eso solo fue antes de que el primer álbum saliera. Él había remodelado la vida de Derek en algo un poco más espectacular y luego cuando las cosas salieron mal…cuando todo empezó a cambiar… cuando Stiles y la banda se mudaron a L.A. para grabar su segundo álbum y Derek no quería ser parte de ello y Stiles no luchó por él… bueno, Derek se había quedado atrás, confundido y completamente perdido en la secuela.


	2. For Baltimore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.: (Psst, he ido atrás y aclaré que los eventos del into eran del pasado de este pequeño universo.)

2 de Agosto

Baltimore, Maryland

Lo primero que escucha es la cortina de su litera ser corrida. Stiles aprieta sus ojos contra el imposible brillo de afuera hasta que puede diferenciar una silueta.

“Llamada de prensa en cinco,” dice Allison, voz marcadamente decepcionada.

“¿Cinco? ¿Entrevista por teléfono?”

“Hay un equipo de grabación en el salón verde*.”

“Mierda.”

Allison le tira algo a su pecho y se aleja para que Stiles pueda deslizarse fuera de su litera superior – un castigo, Scott le había dicho, por su pobre comportamiento en Toronto. La verdad sea dicha, Stiles se lo merecía. Las manos de Stiles se cierran alrededor del frío plástico de sus lentes de sol antes de hacer su peligroso salto.

“Te ves terrible, póntelos.”

“Si mamá.”

“Pilas, Stilinski. Te quiero cambiado y en el salón verde en menos de tres minutos.”

Con eso, se voltea y se va pisoteando del camión.

“Que mujer,” suspira Scott, voz atenuada por su cortina y capricho juvenil.

“Calla. ¿Por qué no vas a venir?”

“Ya hice mi entrevista.”

“Hijo de perra.”

**

“Tu primer álbum, Tempest, debutó hace cinco años, alrededor de estos días.”

“Wow,” inserte risa encantadora, “Supongo.”

“¿Cómo se siente?”

“Increíble, demente, irreal… han sido unos cinco años salvajes. Ése álbum fue prácticamente nuestra última esperanza. Pusimos todo lo que teníamos en línea para esa bestia. Estoy muy agradecido.”

“Ustedes chicos sonaron bastante en la radio por ese álbum, pero nada como con Girl Worth Fighting For.”

“Si, Tempest de verdad nos montó en el escenario pero el segundo álbum nos encaminó. Parecido a, no quiero sonar arrogante, Fall Out Boy con sus primeros dos álbumes. No somos para nada tan legendarios como ellos pero, ¿Quién sabe? Capaz algún día.” Evade, evade, evade…

“¿Esperaban que esa fuera la canción que definiría a Smokes For Harris?”

“Honestamente, la escribimos como una gran dedo del medio al sello porque nos seguían diciendo que no teníamos un sencillo promocional. Así que de alguna manera la fabricamos para que fuera un éxito y funcionó.”

“La verdad es que suena dramáticamente diferente al resto de su trabajo. Pero si fue fabricada… ¿Está la chica por la que vale la pena luchar* ahí afuera?”

“Oh si, ella es real. Ella existe. Y no en ese tipo de basura como… de la manera soñadamente esperada. Ella es una persona verdadera de la que estaba verdaderamente enamorado en esos tiempos.”

“¿En esos tiempos?”

“Bueno, ella todavía me persigue hoy en día, ¿o no?” La amigable sonrisa fanfarrona va aquí.

Stiles era bueno en esto. Incluso con lentes de sol. Incluso sin haberse bañado en un par de días. Incluso con resaca. Él era el sueño de todo entrevistador musical de la manera en que él cumplía y respondía y respondía y brillaba para la cámara y les daba buenas frases pegadizas y citas. Él era abierto con ellos, o eso creían, para que no sintieran la necesidad de ir averiguando. Cinco años después, su estrategia seguía funcionando.

“Ella nos persigue a todos, creo,” La entrevistadora concuerda. “Pero con este próximo álbum, Smokes ha tomado un giro a lo oscuro. ¿Qué los ha inspirado a eso?”

“Siempre lo hemos tenido en nosotros. Somos mayores, así que somos más introspectivos acerca de las cosas por las que hemos pasado. Cuando éramos más jóvenes y en el grupo de edad correcto para sacar un álbum de pop punk revivalista de género concordante, estábamos muy emocionados por hacer música y pasar el tiempo con nuestros amigos como para estar tristes por cualquier cosa.”

“¿Y enamorados?”

La sonrisa de Stiles casi caía. Sí. Enamorados. Podrías decir eso. "Total amor de cachorros en todos los sentidos. Creo que Scott estaba encaprichado con una chica nueva cada semana. Él veía a alguien en un show cuando todavía tocábamos en bares de porquería en el norte de California y él estaría dispuesto a casarse la semana siguiente. A diferencia de muchas personas que se alzan en el escenario, nosotros abrazamos ser felices y locos y enamorados y jóvenes. Así que con este álbum estamos explorando las consecuencias de lo que nuestras tempranas acciones significan ahora para nosotros. El sencillo que acabamos de sacar, Beacon, de una manera es mi confesional.”

“Y es una hermosa canción.”

“¡Gracias! Estoy feliz con ella.”

“Me recuerda a su primer álbum – tiene toda la gran energía de esa grabación – pero se siente que esta banda tiene mucho más que decir.”

“Bueno gracias, de verdad significa mucho. Trabajamos bastante duro para hacer esta pequeña obra de amor.”

En soporte a este álbum, Stiles solo había sido preguntado acerca de Derek una vez. (“¿Cómo ha evolucionado tu proceso creativo en estos dos álbumes sin Derek Hale?”) Allison supervisó que todas las pregunta relacionadas con Derek fueran prohibidas, gracias a todo, pero Stiles podía ver lo mal que todos querían hacer entrar con calzador a Derek en donde él no tenía nada que ver. Desde fanáticas y fanáticos incondicionales hasta columnistas de arte desinformados, todos ellos querían saber.

**

Después de la entrevista, el resto de la banda se filtra en el salón verde en busca de libaciones. Los técnicos y encargados del equipo se riega en el estadio – algunos arreglando la megafonía, otros arreglando la mercancía, otros más poniéndose al tanto con sus amigos técnicos locales. Stiles sabe esto simplemente porque es la 20ava parada del tour. Ya es rutina. Scott está cuidadosamente acumulando cosas encima de un Isaac que toma su siesta mientras Erica lo graba en su teléfono. (Son las pequeñas cosas que hacen que la vida de tour sea llevadera. Pequeñas cosas como Vine e Instagram.) Lydia está examinando los sándwiches colocados por el equipo del estadio, tomando lo que le plazca antes de dirigirse a la tarima para inspeccionar su equipo.

Si esperan que Stiles se tome la prueba de sonido en serio, él necesita curarse la resaca un poco. “Boyd, compañero, amigo.”

“Allison dijo que no.”

“Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy preguntando-”

“Allison dijo que no. Allison dijo agua y siesta.”

“Ustedes dos están confabulados contra mí y no me gusta. Son los peores manager y manager de tour que ha existido.”

“¿En qué ciudad estamos?” pregunta Boyd, cruzando sus brazos frente su impresionante pecho.

“Es literalmente tu trabajo saber y manejar eso.”

“Stilinski.”

“Estamos en… ¿Atlanta?”

“Hace tres días, sí.”

“Um… ¿Charlotte?”

“Estamos en Baltimore. Allison quiere que estés lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber dónde estamos.”

“¡Pero todos los estadiums se ven iguales!”

No hay forma de ganar cuando Boyd y Allison se han unido. Así que Stiles lo deja ir. “¿Agua, entonces?”

Boyd le señala las mesas arregladas por el servicio de banquetes y luego se va a revisar en el frente de la casa de operaciones.

**

“Buenas tardes, Baltimore,” Stiles ronronea al micrófono. La multitud enloquece. “¿Cómo estamos esta tarde?” Aún más alto. “¿Están listos para este desmadre de show de rock que hemos preparado?” Ensordecedor. “No se si estén listos Scott, ¿Creen que estén listos?”

“No sé, hombre.”

“¿Lydia? ¿Cómo está la multitud esta noche?”

“Ehhh,” ella dice girando su baqueta en una mano. “He visto más dementes.”

“¿Isaac?”

“Creo que tienen potencial.”

“Bueno, ya veremos. Veamos, veamos… ¿Qué tal si los calentamos un poco?” 

Lydia empieza a mantener ritmo. Golpe rápido, redoble, golpe rápido, redoble… Isaac comienza una pulsación de una línea de bajo… y Scott empieza a aplaudir encima de su cabeza…

La audiencia sigue el ritmo, aplaudiendo junto a Scott y Lydia, animando, pisoteando.

“Todos, coreen conmigo,” Stiles dice y ellos ya saben lo que viene. “Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke*…”

Con la multitud azotada en un frenesí, con el ritmo regular pero cada vez acelerándose más de Lydia, con las pulsaciones del bajo convirtiéndose más en un staccato ya tienen el inicio de un buen show en sus manos. Y cuando Scott deja de aplaudir y empieza a tocar… esta es una noche que estos chicos nunca olvidarán. Los chicos ya están cantando el primer verso, una pared unida de voces y por esto mismo es por lo que Stiles hace lo que hace.

“Scott, creo que han escuchado esta antes,” Stiles dice con una falsa sospecha y una risa antes de empezar a cantar.

**

Después de todo, Baltimore fue un buen show. Scott no puede decidir si fue mejor que Toronto, pero luego decide que si lo fue. “Quiero decir, no hay duda de si seremos recibidos de vuelta o no en Maryland. Canadá, por otro lado…” y le dirige una mirada a Stiles.

“Hey, puedo regresar a Canadá, lo sabemos. Decidieron no presionar cargos después de todo.”

“De nada por eso, a propósito,” Allison dice, pasándole a Stiles una cerveza. “Y de nada también por la cerveza.” Ella le sonríe esa sonrisa que le dice a Stiles que fue un buen chico y que hizo un buen show. Por mucho que Stiles afirme que la vida de estrella de rock joven no lo ha convertido en un joven grandulón, él es un poco joven grandulón y la aprobación de Allison es lo mejor.

Ellos ya están de vuelta en la carretera, de camino a Nueva York donde van a actuar en el Madison jodido Square hijodeperra Garden. Luego tienen encuentros con la prensa y el sello y todo tipo de cosas tediosas que viene con el lado de los negocios. Que en mayor parte es de lo que Allison se ocupa. Pero para la banda, todo eso se resume en noches de hotel. Dulces, dulces noches de hotel. La posibilidad de echarse un polvo en privacidad. La posibilidad de dormir en una superficie que no se está precipitando por carreteras desiertas. La realidad de duchas limpias y la promesa de aire acondicionado en funcionamiento.

“Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?” Allison dice suavemente cuando todo el mundo está absorto en una bulliciosa conversación.

“¿Por qué?”

Ella se termina el resto de la botella a fondo blanco y la baja con un clink. “Solo lo estoy.”

Ella podría estar orgullosa por tantas razones como podría estar avergonzada, pero esta noche, después de un buen show, a medio camino del tour, ella está sonriendo. Lo cual es muchísimo mejor en este punto del tour pasado, cuando le estaba gritando. Stiles se termina su propia cerveza, le da un beso en la mejilla y les da a todos las buenas noches. Por añadidura, toma la litera del medio de Scott como premio.

**

3 de Agosto.

Ciudad de Nueva York

El Madison Square Garden está agotado para cuando ellos llegan al estadio en carros alquilados para ellos por el sello. Las busetas están siendo lavadas y afinadas mientras el circo viajante planta algunas raíces para los próximos días.

“Agotado,” Scott suspira mientras mira hacia la marquesina.

“¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una pequeña banda de punk de Beacon Hills pudiera agotar el Garden, huh?” dice Stiles. Scott le sonríe y le empuja el hombro contra el suyo.

Este nunca fue su sueño, en realidad no. Scott hubiera sido igual de feliz siendo un veterinario o un doctor o un astronauta. Y él lo pudo haber sido. No muchas personas sabían eso antes de la banda y proporcionalmente incluso menos personas lo saben ahora. La cantidad de personas que sabían quién era Scott McCall ha crecido dramáticamente, y legítimamente. Scott pudo nunca haberse visto a sí mismo destinado a la fama, pero Stiles siempre vio esa chispa en él. Él decía frecuentemente que nadie en la tierra era el mejor y más dedicado fan de Scott McCall que él mismo y no estaba bromeando.

Sin embargo, Stiles siempre había querido esto. Él no había comenzado una banda solo por hacerlo. Él había conseguido unir su variopinto grupo de amigos y formaron esto y Stiles nunca, ni una vez pensó que esto no les sucedería. Incluso mientras los otros estaban debatiendo si abandonar o no la banda para ir a la universidad, Stiles creyó que esto estaba escrito en las estrellas para ellos. Bueno, no agotar el Madison Square Garden. Pero la parte de ser una exitosa banda, sí.

Lydia había querido meterse en lo de propulsión reactiva, de entre todas las cosas. Y Derek había querido esto también… y luego de repente no lo quería. Y Isaac era generalmente más feliz cuando no era el centro de atención, jugueteando con guitarras y amplificadores y esas cosas, pero él amaba estar cerca de la música y estar trabajando en ello todo el tiempo. Stiles no estaba seguro acerca de Allison, pero ella era una líder nata y del tipo de mujer pura, completamente natural en el rock and roll. Stiles estaba convencido de que sus únicas opciones de carrera reales eran o la presidencia o arreadora de bandas de rock. Para suerte de ellos y desafortunadamente para América, ella era toda de ellos. Era a ella quien Smokes for Harris le debía su eterna gratitud.

Y es ella quien estrella el periódico contra la ventana antes de que Scott y Stiles puedan salir. Scott bizquea a la impresión que ya se está borrando por las gotas de agua en el vidrio.

“En un mar de los artistas top de Nueva York, celebridades y socialités blah blah blaaah. Oh. Derek Hale, ex-bajista de la banda con ventas de platinum Smokes for Harris, fue visto en la apertura de la galería borrooooón borrón borrón, más en la página C8,” Scott lee en voz alta.

“Mierda.”

“Oh aquí vamos,” Lydia murmura desde el otro lado de Stiles cuando empuja su puerta para abrirla.

Allison tira de la puerta para abrirla, empuja a Scott detrás de ella y mira severamente a Stiles.

“No.”

“¿No qué?” él pregunta, esperando que su voz salga tan lisa y sin emoción como se siente en ese momento. Oh el vacío se lo está tragando completo…

“No hagas nada. No lo busques. No hagas ni una jodida cosa. No te excedas bebiendo. No sobre-compenses. Quiero tu mente clara esta noche. Este no es el Lucky Horseshoe* en la parte baja de Beacon Hills, este es el Madison Square Garden.”

“Nunca tocamos en el Horseshoe,” Stiles señala distraídamente. Se siente atiborrado mientras es escoltado a la parte trasera del escenario.

“No es el punto.”

“¿Por qué me dijiste que fue visto en la ciudad, entonces?” pregunta Stiles, voz temblando.

“Porque te enterarías de todas maneras.”

Ella probablemente estaba en lo correcto. Amigos mutuos probablemente le hubieran enviado un mensaje. Las fans probablemente hubiera tuiteado implacablemente acerca de eso. Por suerte no había una foto anexada al artículo. Por suerte él no había visto el artículo completo.

“No me importa que él esté aquí.” Mentira. “No es como si él fuera a estar en la audiencia.”

Stiles se mantuvo ocupado a propósito hasta justo antes de la prueba de sonido. Encordó nuevamente su propia guitarra. Ayudó a los chicos del sonido a correr el cable, incluso. Él no había ayudado a arreglar los equipos de sonido desde el primer tour, pero hoy él estaba interesado en todo esto. Despliegues y monitores y todo eso. Muy importantes. Los subwoofers* son lo mejor.

Él no iba a estar pensando acerca de estar en la misma ciudad que Derek. Él no iba a preguntarse si Derek iba a venir. Él no iba a estarse imaginando verlo tras bastidores. Él solo estaba nervioso por el estadio.

Un observador casual pensaría que probablemente era extraño que un ex-bajista valiera la pena ser mencionado en la sección de cultura de un periódico. Y ellos tendrían la razón. Pero Derek Hale era más que un ex-bajista. Él era un rompecorazones. Alto, oscuro, ancho, melancólico, misterioso, dulce como un gatito tímido en las entrevistas, sin camisa en el escenario… Él es también uno de los mejores bajistas vivos. Y no es un mal compositor tampoco. Derek tenía un oído musical que era totalmente sin precedentes. Él podía escribir letras y componer la instrumentación casi simultáneamente, algunas veces. Él entendía el lenguaje del Inglés y poesía y progresiones armónicas y ritmo mejor que cualquiera con quien Stiles ha trabajado. Y todo eso era bien conocido. Su salida de la banda fue un shock, su rechazo a individualizarse o empezar otra banda fue una indignación y su retiro por completo de la música fue una completa parodia. Rolling Stone hizo una historia de portada llamada “Hale Tira del Enchufe del Futuro del Rock.” Fue dramático, si, y el artículo incluía una inserción donde profesionales de la música (productores, ingenieros, sellos discográficos, otros bajistas, etc.) listaron las razones de porqué Derek Hale debería salir de su retiro.

No es necesario decir, esos fueron días muy oscuros para todos ellos y los medios de comunicación habían sido despiadadamente pesimistas acerca de su futuro. Ellos solo habían querido que la gente creyera en ellos, que estuvieran de luto con ellos. Ellos habían perdido más que su bajista, habían perdido uno de sus mejores amigos. Y, en el caso de Stiles, su…

“Respira profundo, Stilinski,” Lydia le llama desde su equipo. “No se permiten hiperventilaciones hasta después de la prueba de sonido.

La prueba de sonido, cierto.

Madison Square Garden, vacía y cavernosa. Pronta de ser llenada por fanáticos gritones. Las cabinas de prensa llenas hasta el borde de reporteros. Invitados VIP con detalles de seguridad. Stiles nunca había tocado aquí antes, pero había sido uno de esos invitados VIP (para un concierto de Lady Gaga…) cuando habían estado entre el tour de América y Europa en soporte de Tempest. Derek había tomado su mano y lo llevo entre la oscura multitud retorciéndose mientras el en ese entonces jefe de seguridad Boyd era distraído por alguien coqueteando con Lydia.

Madison Square Garden. Agotado. Un mar de miles y miles y miles de personas, sudando y cantando, manos en el aire… y Stiles podrá enfocarse solo en la presencia hipotética de una sola persona y el fantasma de dos jóvenes teniendo sexo en una caseta de baño. Derek Hale. Igual de poderoso que siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Salón Verde (Green Room): En el mundo del espectáculo, es el espacio en un lugar de teatro, estudio o similar que tiene capacidad para artistas aún no requeridos en el escenario.  
>  Chica por la que vale la pena luchar: Girl worth fighting for.  
>  Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke: Truenos y relámpagos, fuego y humo.  
>  Lucky Horseshoe: Herradura de la suerte.  
>  Subwoofer:es un subtipo de altavoz pasivo o activo de vía única diseñado para reproducir las dos primeras octavas (las más graves del total de 10 que conforman el espectro completo de audiofrecuencias.
> 
> N.A.: Play Crack the Sky es una canción de Brand New (Y definitvamente deberían escucharla solo para auto-mejorar)(N.T.: Es buenisima, 100% recomendada.)
> 
> For Baltimore es una canción de All Time Low. (El único significado que tiene en relación con el capítulo es el mundo/lugar (Baltimore) y el hecho de que es el título de una canción de un genero en particular... jo jo jo, siento una tendencia.)
> 
> Además, para ser honestos y transparentes, aquí va una pequeña revelación: Soy buena escribiendo estrictamente dialogo y soy buena escribiendo pura exposición/introspección. Me cuesta hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, en el mismo cuerpo de trabajo. ¡Estoy tratando tan duro! Siéntanse libres de señalar cuando estoy siendo una super-nerd.


	3. New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down

4 de Agosto

Stiles está sudando en el callejón. Respirando profundamente el húmedo, vibrante aire de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Todas las sirenas se combinan en un gemido perforado por estruendosas cornetas y resaltado por un zumbido neón. Esta ciudad lo hace sentirse enfermo. Señor, hace tanto calor aquí. Tan bulliciosa, tan atareada, tan grande.

Su teléfono no ha parado de vibrar en su bolsillo desde que se dieron cuenta de que se había ido. Toma una calada de su cigarro, con mano temblorosa.

Él se ha desaparecido por una hora.

Madison Square Garden. Qué honor. Qué horror. Stiles difícilmente podía recordar el show como tal. ¿Salió bien? Ojalá. A él le gustaría volver alguna vez. En su experiencia, el pánico escénico no ataca en el mismo escenario dos veces.

Al menos no entró en pánico hasta después. Fue una experiencia extra corporal y luego de repente estaban saliendo deprisa del escenario y ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbó.

Sirenas, luces parpadeantes, pasos en el pavimento, y repentinamente Allison.

“Dios, tú nunca… nunca vulevas…” ella jadea. Ella le bofetea el cigarrillo fuera de su mano y lo empuja en un abrazo rompe-huesos. “Nunca vuelvas a desaparecerte y sentarte en un callejón por una hora, nunca vulevas…”

“Voy a tener que revocar tus privilegios a Encuentra Mi iPhone.”

“Pensé que estabas muerto, no uses jodidos chistes conmigo.” Hay un enfado artificial contra esas palabras, pero Stiles es más sensato.

Allison hala a Stiles por el hombro de vuelta al carro de policía que les espera. El único. Stiles reconoce el policía como uno de los designados a controlar el público esta noche.

“¿Qué tal fue?” Stiles pregunta una vez ya están caminando por el lobby del hotel.

“Fue estupendo.”

“¿Dónde están los otros?”

“Afuera.”

Stiles suspira y se recuesta contra la pared del ascensor. “Lo siento.”

“¿Estás en algo?”

“No.”

Los ojos de Allison le taladran, buscando… buscando… sin encontrar resultados. “Okey,” ella dice, sonando cansada. El ascensor suena un par de veces y las puertas se abren. Allison le da sus llaves de la habitación sin decir palabra y le guía hasta ella. “Descansa.”

“Escucha, Al, estábamos en... alarma verde allá atrás.” Ella asiente. “Eso era todo, lo prometo.”

“La próxima vez, me dices.”

“Lo haré.”

“No voy a tener otra catástrofe como en el Tour de Verano de Gladiator 2015, Stiles.”

“Yo tampoco,” Stiles dice suavemente.

“No podré cubrirlo por ti de nuevo. No lo haré.”

“Allison, lo sé.”

La pequeña arruga de molestia en su frente se suaviza y su mirada se ablanda. “Hablamos en la mañana.” Ella coloca una palma fresca en la mejilla de Stiles, y justo antes de que las cosas se vuelvan muy cariñosas ella la quita y le pega en la coronilla.

“¿Sigues orgullosa de mi?” Stiles la llama mientras ella se aleja.

“¡Sí!”

La parte interior de su habitación se parece a cualquier otra habitación de hotel en la que ha estado, y eso es más reconfortante que cualquier cosa. Se quita los zapatos en la entrada y se desviste camino a la ducha. Él solo quiere parar de sudar. Quiere que su ritmo cardíaco se estabilice.

Se siente como si la presentación de hoy haya sucedido años atrás. Se ha guardado eficientemente con el resto de esos momentos de pánico – la primera vez que tocaron en el Palladium, cada noche del tour de Asia, el primer día en el estudio de grabación sin él… No tan rock-and-rollero. Pero no había sucedido en tanto tiempo. Solo un desliz menor.

El Stiles post-baño es uno más feliz que el Stiles pre-baño. Está desnudo debajo de las sábanas, con la piel fresca, su pelo goteando por su cuello. Su teléfono le dice que son casi las tres de la mañana y que tiene veintiséis llamadas perdidas y sesenta y siete mensajes sin leer. El mensaje más nuevo es de Scott, y todo lo que dice es: “La partimos hoy, hermano. Te veo mañana.” Hay uno de Lydia que solo es una foto de Isaac con una travesti en su regazo.

El desea estar con ellos mientras elimina todos los inevitables mensajes de ‘Derek está en Nueva York” que sabía le iban a llegar.

**

“¿Sabes cuánto esfuerzo fue necesario para que este lugar abriera de nuevo?” pregunta Scott, mirando a su destino maravillado. “O sea, este lugar es un edificio emblemático, ¿cierto? Tantas cosas han sucedido aquí, tanta música y poesía y cosas. Y hay personas que siguen viviendo aquí y siguen intentando renovarlo pero ha estado cerrado desde siempre. Esto es realmente genial.”

El Hotel Chelsea. El Chelsea Hotel. Aparentemente Scott está bastante emocionado.

“Parece embrujado,” Isaac dice como si eso fuera algo bueno.

“¡Lo es! ¡Tiene que estarlo!” exclama Scott, “Pero o sea, Leonard Cohen, Allen Ginsberg, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, Iggy Pop…”

“Este es el lugar más triste que he visto nunca,” Lydia comenta mientras Scott sigue soltando nombres.

“Si bueno,” Stiles concuerda, “Aunque es un buen lugar para una sesión de fotos.”

“Yep.”

**

Toma 5…

“¡Hola chicos! Soy su anfitriona Marin Morrell y están viendo The Daily Drone* en MTV. ¡Hoy con nosotros en el estudio están los magníficos integrantes de Smokes for Harris!”

Señal para que la audiencia aplauda. El productor sacude su cabeza, dice algo en el micrófono de sus audífonos y llama al corte.

Toma 6…

**

“Le damos un gran agradecimiento a Smokes for Harris por estar con nosotros esta tarde. Ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlos de vuelta en el show.”

“Gracias, hombre, siempre es bueno pasar a visitarlos,” dice Stiles, ignorando lo sudado que se sienten sus orejas bajo los audífonos.

“Bueno, si algunos de ustedes termina mudándose a Nueva York, considérense contratados como co-anfitriones, lo digo en serio.”

“Te arrepentirás si llega a suceder,” Isaac dice ominosamente mientras empieza a tocar el tema principal de Tiburón en su bajo acústico.

“Bueno antes de que la banda nos coma vivos, ellos han accedido a poner fin a la hora tocándonos una versión acústica de Beacon, de su más reciente álbum Fingerprints, el cual a propósito es increíble y necesitan tenerlo si no lo han hecho todavía.”

“Si, sólo descárguenlo o algo. No se lo diremos a nadie.”

“Lo escucharon aquí, amigos. De todas formas, aquí van. ¡Hasta la próxima, chicos!”

**

“Si es um… S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I… Stilinski, si… ¿primer nombre? S-T-I-L-E-S… Um… considérelo mi nombre artístico…” el reportero del otro lado de la línea está murmurándose a sí mismo mientras escribe. Stiles frota sus ojos y resiste un bostezo. “¿Por qué no escogí algo más genial? Porque no escogí mi nombre para una banda de rock, siempre me han llamado así… Esta bien, si, tiempo de preguntas…”

En la mesa de conferencias al lado suyo, Scott está contestando suficiente preguntas banales por sí mismo. Lydia esquivó esto desde temprano, alegando que a nadie en realidad le importa el baterista. Qué es tan poco verdadero en su caso, pero Allison se lo permitió de todas formas. Isaac odia las entrevistas por teléfono y se niega a hacerlas, así que probablemente está tomando una siesta en su habitación de hotel.

Cuando Stiles termina su gracias a todo corta entrevista, está oficialmente en el otro lado del día de prensa. Al parecer, los días fuera de la carretera están sobrevalorados.

**

“¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche?” Lydia le pregunta, su voz lo suficientemente elevada para poder ser escuchada por encima del alto volumen de la música.

“Todavía no me has dicho acerca de la travesti de Isaac,” contraataca Stiles.

"Stiles, te desapareciste del estadio y a Allison casi le da un ataque cardíaco. Tu primero."

Una vez en Albuquerque, Scott no pudo llegar a tiempo a la llamada del bus. En el caso de Scott, acababa de desayunar con una chica de la que se había enamorado después del show. Apartando la diferencia en la situación, Stiles puede aproximar como habrá sido la noche anterior basándose en eso.

Stiles deja golpear su cabeza contra la barra y alza la mirada hacia Lydia con el ceño fruncido. “No sé, Lyds, solo fue… lo usual.”

Ella alza una ceja y espera una explicación más detallada.

“Como, una caída de adrenalina rara combinada con una retrasada oleada de ansiedad. Puramente relacionado con el estadio…”

Ella deja caer su ceja con un suspiro y le da a Stiles una mirada solidaria. “¿A dónde fuiste?”

“A algún callejón, en realidad no sé. Solo corrí. No estaba lejos del Garden, Allison me encontró, pateó mi trasero y me llevó a la cama."

“Estábamos asustados, queríamos ir con ella pero nos dijo que saliéramos.”

“Y estoy seguro que tuvieron una noche mejor que la mía gracias a ella.”

“Estaba preocupada, pero seguro. Supongo. Solo que… eso no ha sucedido en un tiempo.”

“Nah, hemos tocado en un montón de estadios en este país. Es difícil encontrar uno nuevo que me asuste. Quién sabe, capaz me curé la noche pasada. No puedo pensar en algo más abrumador que eso.”

“Yo puedo.”

“Guárdatelo.”

Lydia se ríe y alza una mano para pasarla por el cabello de Stiles. “Desearía que alguno de nosotros tuviera ese poder especial de que no pudieras salir huyendo.”

“Nadie lo tiene, soy una cosa salvaje e indómita.”

“Es tierno como has bloqueado nuestro primer tour completamente.”

“¡Hey! No lo he hecho-”

“Chicos, ¡un chico acaba de besar a Isaac y ustedes dos neeecesitaaan absolutamente estar bebiendo más!” Scott grita, sus abrazos repentinamente lanzados alrededor de los hombros de ambos.

“¿Ese chico fuiste tú?” preguntó Lydia.

“¡Consígueme un par de shots y veremos, Martin!”

Cuando Lydia se ríe, su rostro se ilumina completamente. Instantáneamente es la chica de 17 años que solía fumar hierba en el estacionamiento de sus padres después de una práctica de la banda y riéndose de todo una y otra vez. No en la ícono fashionista distante en la que se ha convertido, no la arrogante creadora de tendencias… solo Lydia Martin. Stiles la estudia mientras ella discute falsamente con Scott acerca de si ella quiere o no verlo besarse con Isaac y no puede recordar claramente la última vez la vio tan… brillante. Observando dos de sus mejores amigos así, como si fueran gente normal… universitarios en un pub del campus o algo… hace que se sienta cálido por todos lados. O puede que sea la cerveza. 

Él agarra a Scott y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego agarra a Lydia y le da uno a ella. “¡No más peleas! Vamos a beber más. ¿Dónde está Isaac?”

“Oh, lo abandoné totalmente,” Scott dice con una sonrisa sinuosa, “Él se puede defender por sí solo.”

“Lo necesitamos para un brindis, búscalo.”

**

Es su movida característica. Lo de la caseta de baño. Y este chico es… pequeño y afeminado y tiene una maldición de boca en él. Aparentemente él es un actor… ¿va a ser un actor? ¿Va a ir a una academia para eso? ¿Algo? Quiere ir a Broadway… ¿pero acaso no todos quieren? Stiles está pasándola duro manteniendo sus planos de existencia en línea. Todo se nubla y se aclara y se nubla y se tuerce…

También es flexible… el pecho del chico está presionado contra la pared y Stiles está presionado contra él, moviéndose contra él, y él estira su cuello hacia atrás y gime justo en la boca de Stiles. Lengua con lengua, sudor contra sudor. Stiles quiere que él lo sienta en la mañana. Moretones en sus caderas, rasguños en sus costillas, chupones en su cuello y hombros...

Y cuando todo termina, Stiles piensa que puede recordar que se supone que debe hacer a continuación… 

“¿Cuál es tu nombre de nuevo?” el chico pregunta, todavía respirando pesadamente.

“Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Daily Drone: El Zumbido Diario.
> 
> N.A.: New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down ~~es un título de cancion bastante largo~~ es una canción de LCD Soundsystem.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el amor, chicos! :)
> 
> N.T.: Una nota con respecto a las actualizaciones: trataré de actualizar semanalmente, estos tres capítulos ya los tenía adelantados, pero ya estoy al día con esto y no tengo mucho tiempo libre por mi carrera, así que si me llego a tardar pido paciencia. :)
> 
> Todas las canciones las pueden encontrar en el playlist de 8tracks del primer capítulo.


	4. Timberwolves at New Jersey

6 de agosto  
Atlantic City

Stiles se sienta en el bus con Erica, tocando notas en su guitarra mientras ella cavila en su pequeño teclado portable. Faltan dos horas hasta el sound check y Stiles no tiene ningún interés en dejar el bus. Han estado en tour por casi exactamente un mes ahora, falta menos de un mes para terminar. Y lo vio a él.

Desde lejos, pero igual.

Posiblemente.

Por primera vez en dos años… si ese destello de persona alta con pelo negro siquiera era él. Podría no haber sido. Stiles había estado acurrucado en la sala de la parte de atrás del bus, con las cortinas de las ventanas corridas para poder ver a la ciudad haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeña mientras cruzaban el borde hacia Jersey. O, como realmente sucedió, para que pudiera ver el lento tráfico detrás de ellos mientras se movían con lentitud fuera de la ciudad. Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido e unirse con sus compañeros de banda en la sala frontal, Posible-Derek caminó fuera de un restaurant y se agachó dentro de un taxi que estaba esperándolo.

Que chiste tan enfermo.

Stiles se preguntó si había estado en el show… se preguntó si había escuchado el nuevo álbum… se preguntó cómo se sintió acerca del álbum si lo hizo… se preguntó y preguntó en toda la vía a lo largo de la línea estatal y todavía no podía parar de preguntarse.

Él es devuelto repentinamente al presente cuando Erica empieza a cantar mientras ella lentamente rasguea las teclas, trabajando en la canción en la que están tratando de aprender. “Está bien, creo que lo tengo…” dice después de tararear y tocar la misma parte una y otra vez un par de veces.

“¿Y el veredicto es?”

“Ambos nos quedamos en melodía e improvisamos armonías.”

“Me vas a dar un ataque cardíaco.”

“Entonces tú te quedas en melodía y yo improviso las armonías. Solo quiero parar de agonizar por eso.”

“De acuerdo, está bien. Confío en tu habilidad de armonizar mejor que en la mía.”

“Yo también.”

“Gee, gracias.”

Erica le sonríe y golpetea uno o dos compases de algo clásico como para presumir la amplitud y profundidad de su prodigioso talento. “¿Listo para intentarlo?”

Stiles amaba cantar con Erica. Su rasposa, jazzística voz se unía con la de él de una manera que resonaba en su pecho. Es la sensación de armonía, magia, compatibilidad musical… Han bromeado todo el tour que de haber crecido juntos, habrían hecho su camino en los ranking de pop suave y en los corazones de la nación a lo Captain y Tennille* (“Y luego habrían caído trágicamente fuera de moda y habrían sido ridiculizados el resto de sus vidas,” había dicho Lydia con un matiz de agresividad territorial.)

“Si, madame.”

**  
“Eh Jersey, ustedes chicos se ven tan bien esta noche,” Stiles le informa a su audiencia. “Han abrumado a la banda, así que están tomando un respiro. Mientras ellos toman fuerzas, vamos a intentar algo un poco nuevo esta noche. ¿Cómo les ha caído nuestros buenos amigos en Royales?” Stiles espera un latido por la animación salvaje de la audiencia. “Chicos, a mí también. ¿Qué les parecería si invitara a la encantadora Erica Reyes acá para que cante una pequeña tonada conmigo?”

Ella aparece en el escenario en medio de la estruendosa reacción de la audiencia y va al piano que ha sido introducido al escenario.

“Estamos encantados con esta canción, se llama Vienna, es de Billy Joel y esperamos que les guste lo que hemos hecho con ella.”

El público se lo come y es una buena manera de introducir la última mitad del set. Puede sentirlos a todos debajo de su piel. Se siente cercano a cada volteada, borrosa cara en la ondulante marea de cuerpos. Noches como esta hacen que Stiles quiera ser un mejor cantante, un mejor guitarrista, un mejor líder. Para ellos. Para las personas que se saben todas las palabras de todas sus canciones. Les profesa su eterno amor a ellos cuando vuelven por la repetición y de verdad lo dice sinceramente esta noche.

Pero a pesar de un buen show y a pesar de estar infinitamente agradecido de que él pueda estar de tour con sus amigos más antiguos y otros más recientes, Stiles no está de humor como para celebrarlo. Escucha sus bulliciosas conversaciones fuera en la sala desde su litera mientras se enfoca en el movimiento mecedor del bus. Él ha estado tanto de tour en su litera que ya no se siente claustrofóbico… 

Escucha deslizarse la puerta entre la sala y el área de dormir, seguido de suaves pisadas.

“Sé que estas despierto,” dice Lydia.

Stiles no contesta.

“¿Estás bien?”

El considera quedarse callado por un segundo antes de suspirar audiblemente para el beneficio de ella. “Solo estoy cansado, Lyds.”

“Seguro, todos lo estamos… pero quiero decir… Recuerdo las parrilladas de los Hale tanto como tú. Todo Billy Joel, todo el tiempo, esa familia tenía una cosa seria por el antiguo rock de piano y era raro. Y…”

Stiles empuja su cortina de lado para mirarla. Ella se está apoyando en la pared contraria a las literas, su pelo recogido en un moño desaliñado. Ella se ve exhausta. Triste, casi. “¿Y qué?”

“Sé que lo extrañas”

“Difícilmente siquiera pienso acerca de él-” 

“Y luego se aparece en Nueva York al mismo tiempo que nosotros, ¿cierto?”

Stiles está a punto de responder en la misma vena de su anterior negación cuando Lydia le muestra rápidamente una pequeña sonrisa aguada que suele aparecer en raras ocasiones.

“Porque lo sé, confía en mí. Lo sé.”

Stiles le alcanza una mano y ella la toma con un apretón amable. “Sí.”

“Tú y Erica suenan bien juntos, ustedes dos deberían seguir haciendo covers. Vienna y lo que sea que quieran.”

“¿Si? ¿Te gustó?”

“Lo amé.”

“La banda debería regresar al terminar, para darle un gran final.”

“Seguro.” Ella aprieta su mano de nuevo y luego la suelta. “Duerme algo.”

“Todavía tienes que decirme acerca de la travesti de Isaac,” el la llama mientras ella se va.

**

7 de Agosto.  
Filadelfia

Scott está jugando juegos de video en la sala cuando Stiles se despierta. Están estacionados fuera del estadio y el sol apenas está saliendo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo mucho que hay que esperar cuando se está de tour, el habría escogido un pasatiempo. Tallar madera, podría ser.

“Buenos días, hermano,” Stiles dice mientras se deja caer en el sofá al lado de Scott.

“Hola, hombre, ¿cómo te sientes?”

Stiles le gruñe en una manera vagamente positiva y Scott lo acepta con un asentimiento.

“¿Tú?” pregunta Stiles.

Scott le gruñe de vuelta en un estilo similar. 

Stiles se acomoda en el sofá y deleita en la comodidad de la proximidad de Scott. Esta escena es directamente sacada de cada uno de los años de sus vidas desde la temprana infancia. E incluso aunque Scott siempre amenaza con tomar unas vacaciones de Stiles una vez regresen a casa del tour, él sabe que probablemente se despertará en el tercer día con Scott reventando su puerta y demandando atención. Sonríe pensado acerca de eso. Lydia usualmente hace una aventura por su propia cuenta. Él la ha visto mirar a tickets de vuelo a Hawái en algunas ocasiones. Ella siempre regresa con una maleta manando con cosas cuchis que le recordaron de su pequeña familia nómada. Isaac vuela de vuelta a casa a Chicago para pasar su tiempo con sus amigos y familia de ahí y ellos siempre lo extrañan a él y él siempre los extraña a ellos de vuelta y termina durmiendo en sus sofás por semanas.

Es genuinamente difícil funcionar sin ellos.

Pero por primera vez desde que se fueron de Beacon Hills, Stiles dolía por ir a casa por un tiempo más largo que una parada de tour. Quería manejar su viejo jeep por ahí y regresar con comida para llevar para su papá a la estación y dormir en su vieja habitación. Ellos tocarán en Beacon Hills, como siempre lo hacían, el antepenúltimo show. Ellos tienen un tiempo de descanso para compartir con sus familias y luego tocan en Fresno para finalizar el tour en L.A. Después de cerrar el show, ellos beberán bastante y celebrarán con sus tan llamados amigos y las cosas seguirán y seguirán hasta las tempranas horas de la mañana siguiente y luego terminará porque tiene que terminar ocasionalmente. Ellos siempre eventualmente tendrán que regresar al resonante silencio en sus casas. Ellos siempre tienen que encarar la neveras y despensas vacías, las polvorientas estanterías, la ropa rancia en el armario…

“Estoy pensando en comprarme una vivienda en Beacon Hills,” Stiles le dice a Scott.

“¿De verdad?” él pregunta “¿Por qué?”

“Yo um… podría querer tomarme un descanso de L.A. después de Europa. Relajarme, pasar tiempo con mi papá, tú sabes.”

“No necesitas comprar una vivienda para hacer eso, pero más poder para ti.”

“Supongo que no.”

Stiles no puede hacerse confesar que quiere mudarse de vuelta. Construir un estudio. Traer a todos a casa con él. Simplificar sus vidas. Ir de vuelta a sus raíces. Él ama estar de tour, ama estar en esta banda, ama la publicidad y la atención de todo eso. Ama Los Ángeles, incluso. Pero puede llegar a ser mucho algunas veces.

Scott sigue jugando y Stiles lo mira mientras. Después de un rato, Stiles se da cuenta que el resto de la banda y el equipo se han ido (apartando el conductor del bus durmiente) y quiere salir. Cuando se levanta para vestirse, Scott le pone pausa a su juego.

“Estoy pensando en conseguirme un perro cuando regresemos.”

“¿Si? Genial. Hazlo.”

“Si… solo que no se quien cuidará de él cuando estemos de gira.”

“¿Podrías traerlo?”

“No quiero un perro pequeño, yo quiero… un perro considerable. Una gran cosa babosa. No es fácil de tener en el bus.”

“No… no es fácil de tenerlo aquí del todo.”

Stiles ha conocido a Scott el suficiente tiempo como para saber que tiene más que decir aunque se esté volteando de vuelta a su juego. Stiles sabe que esta conversación se puso incómoda bastante rápido. Stiles sabe que eso es una nueva tendencia. Stiles sabe.

Y Stiles quiere ver si se puede salir con la suya y salir a patinar alrededor del estadio e ignorar todo lo que conoce.

**

Thrum, click click. Thrum, click click. Thrum, click click click click… Él solo está cansado. Thrum, click click. Ha sido una gira larga. Y Nueva York de verdad lo tumbó de su juego. Derek, ataque de ansiedad, prensa y negocios. Él solo está agitado. Thrum, click click.

Él se está tratando de concentrar en el sonido de las ruedas en el concreto, su constante rasgueo y las pequeñas agudas interrupciones que hacen sus ruedas cuando cruzan las grietas de la acera. Boyd lo pateó fuera de la casa el segundo que vio su patineta. Stiles contraatacó no diciéndole que él se estaba yendo con la premisa de ir a patinar por ahí. 

Thrum, click click. Ahora que le ha colocado sílabas sonantes, no puede sacarlo de su cabeza. Thrumclickclick. Él está ansioso y sus manos están temblando y él no ha tomado nada desde Nueva York y necesita un cigarro y vio a Derek por primera vez en dos años y se siente bastante engañado por toda la experiencia y thrumclickclick thrumclickclick… casi como un latido pero más rápido. Piensa como haría para recrear el sonido en la batería… podría ser un constante pero suave redoble en el tom de piso seguido por dos golpes en el charles cerrado. O un golpeteo en el borde de la caja…

Está tratando de agregar una capa de un tipo de melodía cuando se resbala a través de un charco y se encuentra caído de culo mientras su patineta continúa por la acera sin él.

“Hijo de perra,” Stiles maldice.

**

Allison levanta la vista de su iPad cuando Stiles entra cojeando al salón verde. “¿Dónde has estado?” ella pregunta. Claramente Stiles no había sido extrañado mientras había estado afuera.

“Rompí mi teléfono.”

“Apesta,” ella dice en un tono que significa que Stiles va a tener que hacerse cargo de eso por su propia cuenta. “Acabo de recibir un correo del sello. Quieren que ustedes hagan un pequeño tour de clubes antes de ir a Europa.”

“Dios, ¿por qué?”

“Probablemente porque este tour se está agotando consistentemente. Y por pequeño, quiero decir minúsculo. Un par de noches en L.A. y luego en San Francisco, Sacramento, Chicago, Boston, Nueva York y Austin. Eso es todo.”

“¿Bus del tour?”

“Aviones y Hoteles.”

“¿Y luego directo a Europa?”

“Tienen una semana de por medio.”

La banda ha hecho mucho peor que eso. “Suena bien.”

**

8 de Agosto.

Pittsburgh

Tocaron Vienna de nuevo en Fili* con la banda uniéndoseles al final para un gigantesco final de rock & roll que se fundía en la próxima canción. Después del show, Stiles y Scott conversaron con los fans que habían esperado por donde estaban los buses mientras el equipo cargaba las camionetas y muchos los felicitaron por su pequeño experimento con el cover y preguntaron si harían diferentes canciones… a lo cual Stiles dijo que sí.

Para cuando Stiles se despierta en Pittsburgh, el Facebook de Smokes for Harris y todas sus cuentas de Twitter están inundadas con pedidos de canciones. Y es por eso que Stiles, Erica y Scott están tratando de aprender una canción de Jeff Buckley antes de un sound check que se acerca rápidamente.

Se mantienen con la naturaleza acústica de Vienna y continúan con la tradición de tener que componer partes para instrumentos que no están originalmente en la canción encima de tener que arreglarlo en un dueto. Stiles debe extrañar el estudio más de lo que había creído, porque puede sentir vida filtrarse de vuelta a él mientras ellos juguetean con los instrumentos y discuten y hacen que todo se unifique al final.

Cunado Stiles canturrea “maybe I’m just too young to keep love from going wrong*” en su micrófono en frente de una audiencia de miles, lo dice con sinceridad y ellos nunca lo sabrán. Hay una lista de canciones en el bus y solo hay otra persona en el mundo quien puede descifrar el patrón y deducir su significado, y es a esa persona a quien Stiles le está cantando verdaderamente. “Oh lover, you should have come over, it’s not too late*.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Captain y Tennille: cantantes americanos de los 70.  
> Fili: nombre corto para Filadelfia  
> maybe I’m just too young to keep love from going wrong: quizá sólo sea demasiado joven para impedir al buen amor  
> que vaya mal.  
> Oh lover, you should havdecome over, it’s not too late: oh amante, deberías haberte venido, no es muy tarde
> 
> N.A.: Timberwolves at New Jersey es una canción de Taking Back Sunday.  
> Vienna es una canción de Billy Joel.  
> Lover, You Should Have Come Over es una canción de Jeff Buckley.
> 
> Tanta exposición y cada vez desarrollándose más las relaciones, lo sé. Esta a punto de ponerse real. Como siempre, gracias por el amor chicos. <3 (tanto de mi parte como de la autora.)


	5. Ohio is for Lovers

9 de agosto.  
Cleveland

“¿Te acuerdas cuando pensábamos que estar de gira iba a ser sexo, drogas y alcohol y estar de fiesta sin parar y toda esa mierda?” pregunta Scott mientras trata de aflojarse la corbata. La chica de vestuario le bofetea la mano para que deje de hacerlo y él hace un puchero.

“Sip,” Stiles le responde, golpeteando e tengon su teléfono mientras una chica tatuada lo maquilla.

“¿Y luego fuimos contratados y era increíble y luego conseguimos a Allison y Allison nos hacía ir a la cama temprano y estar en descanso vocal y eso?”

Allison está hablando por teléfono no muy lejos de ellos y le lanza a Scott una mirada mortal para mostrarle que ella le está escuchando. Stiles solo se ríe.

“¿Y ahora las cosas más emocionantes que hacemos entre los shows son sesiones de foto y entrevistas y eso?” Él hace un gesto alrededor del montaje actual como para mostrar evidencia.

“Mjm.”

“Le echo la culpa a Allison.” Le envía su sonrisa más encantadora mientras ella le voltea los ojos y sale al vestíbulo a hablar.

“Ella nunca te ha hecho tomar Throat Coat*, no tienes de qué quejarte,” Stiles le dice.

Scott frunce el ceño. “Esa cosa huele terrible.”

“Es terrible.”

“¿Acaso no es deprimente que nos tenemos que tomar nuestros trabajos en serio? Osea, ¡estoy tan decepcionada de que mi carrera está yendo tan bien y aún no me chupan la verga en cada ciudad!” Lydia se mofa desde la silla al lado de Stiles.

“¡Lydia me entiende!” exclama Scott, fingiendo ser estúpido.

“Te entiendo por completo, hermano.”

“Lydia, estoy seguro de que no sería muy difícil para ti que te chupen la verga en cada ciudad,” Isaac le asegura.

“¿Quién dice que no lo hago?”

Stiles le echa una ojeada a la reportera que está tomando notas en la esquina, minando por color, pequeñas piezas de personalidad y química. Ella va a escribir un brillante artículo que tiene pequeñas pistas de humanidad. Ella probablemente mencionará que Lydia es distante y algunas veces arrogante, pero resaltando su gracia y paciencia. Ella escribirá a Scott como el encantador Americano que es, mientras que puede que señale que es un poco distraído algunas veces. Ellos usualmente no lo critican, él es el adorable. Isaac será descrito como tranquilo pero amable, ella hablará de como él es el recién llegado que encaja como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Lo que, para su crédito, lo hace. Pero para desacreditarla, ella no mencionará que él actualmente siempre estuvo ahí… él había sido el técnico de bajo de ellos desde el principio.

Y Stiles tendrá la misma descripción de siempre. Stiles es muy agradable con la prensa como para que alguna vez lo escriban mal, así que en su lugar consigue un clásico tratamiento de estrella del rock. Todos ellos hablan mucho acerca de su “aura de control” y “muy genial” ropa y cosas. Lo cual todo el mundo que conoce Stiles sabes que eso es una pila de mierda. Pero él lo toma.

La chica de maquillaje le dice que mire hacia arriba y mantenga sus ojos abiertos mientras ella barre algo de delineador en su línea inferior de pestañas, y luego todos son enviados hacia donde está el fotógrafo.

**

Cuando la banda tocó su primer show en Cleveland en 2012, salieron al pueblo con algunas de las buenas personas de Alternative Press* por un artículo. En esa noche trascendental, fueron introducidos por primera vez al Grog Shop (y a su bar/arcade) el cual hasta estos días es uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar. Una vez que a Scott le dijeron que personajes como Elliot Smith y Le Tigre habían tocado ahí, estaba vendido. Y sin siquiera tener que discutirlo, todos sabía que ahí era donde iban a pasar la noche. Allison se había ido a L.A. por un par de días a unas reuniones para que estuvieran listos para Europa, el show resultó bastante bien, y estaban 25 noches ya de gira. Se lo merecían.

“¿Va haber algo esta noche en el Grog?” Lydia pregunta una vez que ya han salido. Erica decidió quedarse y descansar su voz pero el resto de Royales y varios miembros del equipo estaban con ellos.

Scott revisa su teléfono. “Algunas bandas locales.”

Stiles no tiene intención de quedarse por mucho tiempo así que no le importa. Los hombres de Royales e Isaac están apostando en quienes de los faltantes miembros del equipo irán a tratar de coquetear su camino hasta la cama de Erica. Stiles no les dice que Boyd está bastante adelantado porque se supone que él no debería saberlo realmente. Stiles está pegado a su teléfono y no ofrece ninguna contribución a ninguna de las conversaciones zumbando a su alrededor en el taxi furgoneta.

“¿Con quién te has estado hablando todo el día?” pregunta Scott, dándole un empujoncito de lado.

“Ruiz.”

“Oh.”

Tema abandonado.

Scott puede ser un poco hipócrita algunas veces. Para alguien que se enamora de una chica nueva al menos cada semana, es bastante estirado acerca del sexo casual. Scott es un romántico de pies a cabeza. Estrellas en sus ojos, grandes gestos, pétalos de rosas, miles de planes de compromiso ideales a la mano… Y Stiles no lo es. Stiles es completamente acerca de tener amigos regados por el país con los que pueda reírse mientras tiene asombroso sexo con ellos.

Y Ruiz, bueno… Ruiz es totalmente el espécimen ejemplar. A Stiles se le hace difícil recordar su primer nombre, pero conoció al chico cuando era un fotógrafo de conciertos para una ahora difunta página de internet. Acabó con una posición de fotógrafo en AP* pero ahora solo está en la ciudad entre compromisos de la gira. Él es hermoso y cubierto de tatuajes y calmado y experimentado y sofisticado y es fácil de hablar con él. Él ha estado de gira con Smokes antes así que no es que a Scott le caiga mal Ruiz. Es solo que Scott asocia a Ruiz y otros usuales con la insensatez de Stiles.

Es algo bueno que Stiles no siente que es necesario prestarle atención a las preocupaciones de Scott. Esta noche Ruiz está cubriendo los sucesos en el Grog y la última banda termina a la media noche, la cual se acerca rápidamente.

**

“Así que, ¿Cómo va toda la… situación?” Ruiz pregunta, desnudo y desparramado en la cama. Stiles sabe que sus ojos están cerrados incluso aunque su melena de rizos oscuros cubre la mayor parte de su cara.

Stiles sostiene la pipa a sus labios, prende el encendedor e inhala. Escucha el suave chisporroteo. Siente al humo enrollarse en sus pulmones. Y exhala. “Shhh, eres la prensa. Para de recordarme que un miembro de la prensa sabe.”

“Solo soy un chico que toma fotos.” Estira su brazo y envuelve su mano alrededor de la rodilla doblada de Stiles.

“La situación… la situación…” Stiles descansa su cabeza en la pared detrás de él y se estira para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ruiz. “La situación está bien.”

“¿Así que estás sobrio?”

“Ahorita, nooo,” Stiles murmulla para agregar efecto.

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Sí, estoy sobrio.”

Ruiz estaba ahí en la catástrofe de la Gira de Verano de Gladiator. Pudo haber sido una muy valiosa fuente de información cuando los medios de noticias fueron a averiguar, haciendo preguntas acerca de la cancelación de la última semana de la gira. Pero él no dijo nada. La declaración oficial decía que Stiles estaba en tratamiento por una cuerda vocal rota. Hasta ahora, nadie fuera del circo nómada presente en el momento sabe que Stiles tuvo una sobredosis y terminó en tratamiento.

“Bien,” él murmura.

“¿Te estás durmiendo?” pregunta Stiles mientras se aleja de la cabecera para acariciar con su mano el brazo y pecho de Ruiz. “Porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos hemos puesto al tanto…” Está cernido sobre Ruiz ahora, labios cerca de los suyos.

“Zorra necesitada,” él dice, su mano alzándose a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles.

“Es imposible encontrar verga como esta en los Estados, Ruiz. Tengo que tenerla mientras puedo.” Se sienta a horcajadas y se mueve contra él.

“¿Pareciera que necesitara tu adulación?” él pregunta, con voz ronca y baja.

Stiles roba una mirada rápida. “No pareciera,” concuerda. Todo se siente tan lento y súper-real mientras Ruiz lo jala a un húmedo beso.

**

10 de Agosto.

En el filo del sueño, Stiles envuelve su brazo más fuerte alrededor del cuerpo cálido al lado suyo. Puede oír las campanas de viento sonar en el porche trasero. Él se mueve mientras sueña y una amplia mano sujeta su antebrazo. Stiles quiere besar el tatuaje que hace espirales a través de su espalda. Se acurruca más cerca resultando en que su nariz está detrás de la oreja de él, sus suaves rulos contra su mejilla… ¿Rulos?

“¿Vas a contestar o qué?” gruñe Ruiz.

Stiles se queja mientras se rueda y sigue el sonido del tono de llamada de imitación de campanas de viento a donde está su celular debajo de la cama.

“¿Qué pasa?” contesta, ya sabiendo lo que Boyd tenía que decir.

“De verdad espero que estés en camino.”

“Seguro que sí, colega.”

“Si no estás aquí en quince minutos, diviértete llegando a Indy*.”

Ruiz lo deja al lado del bus y éste empieza a rodar. Stiles corre al lado y grita sus súplicas al conductor o a quien sea que esté escuchando. Sus piernas se sienten de plomo pero él sigue arrastrándose. Boyd abre la primera ventana en la sala y le frunce el ceño. “Llegas tarde, Stilinski.”

“¡Vamos, hombre!”

Sonríe su divertido-a-cuestas-de-Stiles sonrisa y espera hasta que Stiles haya trotado unos kilómetros más antes de decirle al conductor que lo deje entrar.

Scott, Lydia y Isaac están dormidos mientras Boyd se sienta en una mesa con su laptop y una carpeta con papeleo que revisar, Stiles no tiene a nadie que le haga compañía y está muy bien descansado como para ir de nuevo a dormir.

Stiles decide confrontar la pila de libros que tiene en la anormalmente espaciosa sala trasera. Está a un cuarto de camino a través de Fight Club cuando Erica le envía un mensaje con una lista de ideas de canciones para la noche. Ella y el resto de Royales están un par de horas delante de ellos en el camino.

En lugar de enviarle otro mensaje, decide llamarla. “No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para trabajar en ello,” dice en lugar de saludarla cuando contesta.

“¿Así que escoge algo que ya conozcamos? O podemos repetir algo.”

“Nah, vamos a hacer algo nuevo.”

“Aiden está pidiendo que hagamos el Rock Show” Ella dice. Hay un estallido de risas y animación de fondo y Erica ríe con ellos antes de silenciarlos. “O sea, los chicos de verdad lo quieren.”

“Scott estaría a bordo.”

“Hecho.”

“Y ya nos sabemos esa.”

“Perfecto.”

“Está silencioso en tu bus, ¿huh?”

“Todos están dormidos,” Stiles hace un puchero.

El bus de Royales es casi del mismo tamaño que el de Smokes pero tiene el doble de personas y literas. Ellos viajan con sus técnicos de fondo y sus ingenieros de sala mientras Smokes viaja con dos autobuses para acomodar a sus roadies*. Esta es la primera gira en la que Stiles no ha tenido que escuchas los roncos, espantosos ronquidos de Greenberg cada noche y ha sido una bendición, pero su corazón extrovertido extraña la presencia constante de otras personas.

Más temprano en el tour, las asignaciones de bus algunas veces realmente se reducían a donde iba a dormir cada quien en la noche. Todo el mundo desde banda hasta equipo, de Royales a Smokes for Harris, pasaban un montón de tiempo en la sala trasera, con las guitarras afuera y cantando mientras atravesaban las líneas estatales. Pero ya ahora la fatiga de la carretera le ha pegado a todo el mundo y los cantos a coro espontáneos eran pocos y lejanos entre ellos.

“Escuché que te desapareciste con un chico la noche pasada.”

“Solo un amigo.”

“Oh, ¿alguien que en realidad conoces esta vez?”

Stiles estaría ofendido si su historia no suportara su comentario. “Sep.”

“Suena serio.”

“Ni siquiera un poco.”

Después de que se despide de Erica, se regresa a su libro. Algo acerca de la tranquilidad del bus, del tiempo gris veraniego afuera de la ventana y su diáfana mente resacada lo atrapa en el mundo de Tyler Durden y el Proyecto Mayhem. Él pierde el sentido del tiempo y es solo devuelto a la realidad cuando Scott finalmente aparece.

“Buenos días, rayo de sol. Vamos a hacer un poco de Blink esta noche. ¿Emocionante verdad?”

“Supongo” dice Scott, sin sonar muy emocionado.

“¿Estás bien?”

Le dispara un corto “Bien” mientras lanza una mirada fulminante alrededor de la sala.

Él registra alrededor del desorden general que se ha acumulado durante la gira y se queda inquietantemente silencioso. Su muy largo cabello cae frente a sus ojos y lo aparta con un resoplido molesto.

“¿Estás seguro que estás bien?”

Él voltea una maleta vacía con su pie y recupera unos audífonos que estaban debajo antes de salir furioso.

** 

Indy no es un buen show. Llegaron al estadio más tarde de lo esperado, la carga estuvo arruinada con dificultades técnicas y restricciones de espacio, la prueba de sonido no parecía muy prometedora, y todos estaban cansados antes de que el show siquiera empezara. Stiles no paraba de reventar cuerdas, el amplificador de Isaac cayó por media canción, y tuvieron que contenerse unas pocas veces porque los chicos se lastimaban en la barricada. Ah, y Scott seguía sin hablarle a Stiles y nadie le decía el porqué.

Stiles hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a guardar sus guitarras inmediatamente después y se va echando chispas al bus con un palpitante dolor de cabeza.

Veintiséis listos, faltan doce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Throat Coat: Suplemento herbal para el cuidado de la garganta.  
> Alternative Press: Revista musical estadounidense.  
> AP: Alternative Press o Associated Press, el último es una agencia de noticias de EEUU.  
> Indy: Indianápolis, Indiana  
> Roadie: Técnico que viaja con un grupo musical en sus giras y se encarga de todos los aspectos de sus conciertos.
> 
>  
> 
> N.A.:Ohio is for Lovers es una canción de Hawtorne Heights.  
>  Rock Show es una canción de Blink-182.
> 
> N.T.: La nota de autor es un poco más larga pero ahora tengo unas letras del teclado dañadas y es un fastidio escribir con el teclado en pantalla. El capitulo ya lo tenia listo de hace unos días pero estoy de vacaciones y no siempre tengo internet y es un rollo. Disculpen un monton la tardanza pero tenía la semana de parciales y tengo que salvar el semestre, y despues reuniones con amigos y etc, la vida sucede; espero poder actualizarles mas seguido. Felices fiestas y que disfruten mucho con sus familiares. :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> * Truenos y relámpagos, fuego y humo, tu mano es la que quiero alcanzar.
> 
> *Oh cariño, bésame antes de irte, eres la chica por la que vale la pena luchar
> 
> N.A.: He leído esto como un millón de veces, pero de todas maneras: esto no está beteado. Este fic ha estado en mi mente desde siempre y pensé que si no empezaba a trabajar en él y a postearlo, nunca sucedería. ¡Así que aquí lo tienen!
> 
> N.T.: Tambien he leído la traducción como mil veces pero uno nunca está seguro, cualquier error que vean pueden avisar. Espero disfruten este fic tanto como yo lo hice. :D (Si les gusta este fic no olviden darle kudos al fic original :))


End file.
